User talk:Vel!/Warp notation
n%m = ((...((n)!)!...)!)! (m nested) n% = n%n (m nested) n%%m = ((...((n)%)%...)%)% (m nested) n%% = n%%n (m nested) n%%%m = ((...((n)%%)%%...)%%)%% (m nested) ... AarexTiaokhiao 17:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) n‰m= n% repeated m times 1‰1= 1%1 1‰2= 1%%2 2‰1= 2%1 2‰2= 2%%2 1‰3= 1%%%3 2‰3= 2%%%3 3‰3= 3%%%3 3‰2= 3%%2 3‰1= 3%1 :Wrong. n‰m = n%%...%%/w m %'s :n‰%m = ((...((n)‰)‰...)‰)‰ (m nested) :n‰‰m = n‰%%...%%/w m %'s :n‰‰m = n‰%%...%%/w m %'s :The limit is n‰‰...‰‰. AarexTiaokhiao 17:50, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :n‱m =n‰ repeated m times :1‱1 = 1‰1 :2‱1 = 2‰1 :3‱1 = 3‰1 :1‱2 = 1‰‰2 :2‱2 = 2‰‰2 :3‱2 = 3‰‰2 :1‱3 = 1‰‰‰3 :2‱3 = 2‰‰‰3 :3‱3 = 3‰‰‰3 :Still wrong. n‱m = n‰‰...‰‰ /w m ‰'s :Let %_1 = %, %_2 = ‰, and %_3 = ‱. :n%_%m = n%_n%_...n%_n% (m %'s) :n%_{%1}m = n%_{%}%_{%}...%_{%}%_{%} /w m %_{%}'s :n%_%%m = n%_{%n%_{%...n%_{%n%_{%}}...}} (m %'s) :The limit is n%_%...%_%. AarexTiaokhiao 18:25, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :n‰_‰m=n‰_n‰_...n‰_n‰ (m ‰'s) :n‱_‱m=n‱_n‱_...n‱_n‱ (m ‱'s) :how does your way work 18:37, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :can you extend warp notation beyond what we too defined 21:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :You're wrong. :n{%_2}_%m = n{%_2}_n{%_2}_...n{%_2}_n{%_2} (n m's) :n{%_2}_{%_2}m = n{%_2}_%%...%% (m %'s) :n{%_3}_%m = n{%_3}_n{%_3}_...n{%_3}_n{%_3} (n m's) :And the extension: :n(1)m = n%_%...%_% (m %'s) :n(1)(1)m = n(1)%_(1)%...(1)%_(1)% (m (1)%'s) :n(1)_{1}m = n(1)(1)...(1)(1) (m (1)'s) :n(1)_%m = n(1)_n(1)_...n(1)_n(1) (m nested) :n(1)_(1)m = n(1)_%_(1)_%_...(1)_%_(1)_% (m nested) :n(2)m = n(1)_(1)...(1)_(1) (m (1)'s) :The limit is n((...(())...)) = n((...(%)...)) AarexTiaokhiao 21:45, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :100(100)_(100)100 = LARGEE :100(LARGEE)_(LARGEE)100 = LARGERR :100(LARGERR)_(LARGERR)100 = LARGERERR 22:01, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :nmo= n(m)_(m)o :n{m}o= n(m)_{m}o :example :200{200}200 = HUGEE 1 :200200200 = HUGEE 2 :200{HUGEE 1}200 = HUGERR 1 :2002200 = HUGERR 2 :200{HUGERR 1}200 = HUGERRER 1 :2002200 = HUGERERR 2 :can you extend beyond what i defined 22:30, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Wrong! :n1m = n((...((0))...))/w m nested = n((...(%)...)) :n11m = n1(1(...1(1)..))/w m nested :n2m = n1_1...1_1/w m 1's :n{1}m = n...[[..]]/w m nested = n[[...%..]] :Here are next extension. :n(1x+1)m = n((...((0x)x)...x)x)/w m nested = n((...(%x)...x)x) :n(y+1x)m = n(yx)_(yx)...(yx)_(yx)/w m nested :The limit of this extension is n(1(1(1...))) :GIANTT = 200(1(1...(1(1))...))200/w 200 nested = 200(1(1...(1%)...))200 :GIANTTERR = 200(1(1...(1(1))...))200/w GIANTT nested :GIANTTERERR = 200(1(1...(1(1))...))200/w GIANTTERR nested AarexTiaokhiao 22:59, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Remember, Aarex, you are not the first person who defined the function. ::By the way, how about adding links to your user and talk page on your signature? That way you can easily identify signatures (because there is a link), and people can easily visit your talk page if they have something to talk to you. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 00:01, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :n(y+1x+1)m=??? :n(y+1x+1)m = n(yx+1)_(yx+1)...(yx+1)_(yx+1)/w m nested :Rules up to n(1): (# is rest of array.) :# n% = ((...((n)!)!...)!)! :# n#% = ((...((n)#)#...)#)# :# n#%_{m} = n#%_{m-1}%_{m-1}...%_{m-1}%_{m-1}/w m %_{m-1}'s :## n#%_1 = n#% :## Note: n#%_% = n#%_n#%...n#%_n#%/w n nested AarexTiaokhiao 23:57, March 24, 2014 (UTC) And it will be deleted. Googleaarex (talk) 22:33, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Please don't delete this, as it led to useful things like the googological facepalm, as well as providing me one of the ways to the wonderous world of Homestuck, that eventually led to me finding Aradia Megido, the greatest fictional character of all time. So don't delete this, I'm begging you. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 01:38, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay we won't so we talk about Homestuck in here. Googleaarex (talk) 02:16, February 20, 2017 (UTC)